So Take my Hand and Make it Easy for Me
by MouseMole
Summary: Blaine and Rachel are twins, accidentally separated at birth but still in touch. What happens when Blaine's parents die and the world he knew died with them? Moving countries, changing schools. Making new friends. Then there's Kurt, his sisters best friend...Set in a slightly AU season two but keeping to major plot points - mixed and swapped to keep it fresh. M for safety
1. 1993

**1993**

Hiram Berry handed the fare plus a generous tip to the smiling taxi driver. He opened the door and stepped out on to the dusty road. Even at this early hour the sun was beating down, today was going to be a hot one. He glanced over to LeRoy who was smiling warmly. "I can't believe we're finally here" he whispered as the two walked closely together, shoulders jostling, to the doorway of the large grey building that bore the sign 'Orfanotrofio di Sorrento'.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pam Anderson crossed her legs in nervous apprehension. The ceiling fan in the otherwise featureless room was circulating cool air; however it was not doing anything to stop the sweat dripping down her forehead. She found the hand of her husband Michael and gave it a firm squeeze. "Voglio solo vedere la sua faccia" She muttered.

Michael smiled and put his arm around his wife "I know dear, don't worry, in a matter of minutes our new baby boy will be in your arms. I can't wait to get him home. Cooper is going to be so happy, finally the little brother he has always wanted!"

He gave his wife another quick squeeze and released her just as two well dressed men entered through the doorway. The tailored suits looked hot and uncomfortable for the weather outside. But maybe they were here for the same reason as them. Maybe today was a day to always remember, and to take photographs that would be displayed with pride. The taller man with glasses caught his eye and gave a small nod and smile before taking a seat with his partner in the seats opposite. The man sitting next to him was looking around expectantly. "I don't think she is here yet LeRoy" The man in glasses chuckled, nudging shoulders with the man next to him.

Michael looked up again and smiled to the men across the room. " Is that an American accent I detect!?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hiram made eye contact with the smiling man across from him. "It is indeed. We are over here from Ohio. From your accent I would guess you are also from our fine land".

The man chuckled "You would be correct, fellow American. I actually spent my teenage years at boarding school in Ohio. Westerville to be exact!"

Hiram raised his eyebrows "What a small world! Westerville you say, that must be Dalton Academy? I've heard good things about the school."

The man smiled warmly "Ah Dalton. Good memories indeed. My name is Michael by the way, Michael Anderson. This is my wife Pam and we are about to become parents for the second time!"

Hiram smiled, noticing the familiar tones of excitement in Michael's voice. "Hiram. And this is my partner LeRoy. We are about to become first time parents to the most beautiful baby girl in the world."

The conversation was interrupted by a lady in an official, nurse type uniform who entered the room with a clipboard. She addressed the room which now consisted of Hiram, LeRoy, Michael, Pam and another two couples and told them to follow her through to meet their new children.

The small party made their way through to a back corridor, here the walls were less plain. Coloured pictures, some neat, some scribbles adorned the walls. Above them on the next floor the noise of little feet running around could be heard. The nurse led them left in to a room with sunny coloured walls and large windows overlooking an olive grove. Along one wall was a line of cribs. "Okay everybody. I will speak in English as you are all booked in as English speakers. Am i correct?" The group nodded excitedly in response to the question.

The nurse continued "We have already received final paperwork and signatures from you all so you are now all legally the parents of the children you are about to be presented with." The group gave another murmur, half excitement, half relief that this moment was finally here. It had been a long road of many months, even years for the couples to reach the end of their adoption journey."

The nurse looked down at the paperwork one more time "Mr and Mrs Smith, your baby boy is in the green crib, you will notice a tag with your adoption number on your baby's arm. Mr and Mrs Bernham, your baby girl is in the red crib, again note the adoption number on the child's arm."

The nurse waited until the two couples had rushed over to their respective cribs before looking back to her paperwork. "Okay, Mr and Mr Berry, your baby girl is in the large blue crib along with Mr and Mrs Anderson's baby boy. Please again note the adoption numbers on the children's arms."

With that the nurse retreated to a chair in the corner. The group of four wandered over to the crib. Two small babies with tufts of dark hair and large brown eyes looked up at them. Pam and LeRoy immediately picked up their respective babies, already overwhelmed with parental love for their children. After 10 minutes the two families, lost in their own little worlds of new joy, once again resumed conversation.

Pam glanced over to Hiram and Leroy with a smile"she is indeed the most beautiful baby girl in the world."

Hiram smiled "Thank you. We decided to call her Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry. She will not want for anything. Your boy is certainly going to break some hearts with those eyes!"

Pam laughed, "If he is anything like his father he will! His name is Blaine, Blaine Devon Anderson".

Leroy cocked his head to the side "Funny, they both have such lovely brown eyes, and quite similar faces"

Michael frowned "I was thinking that, but they are both what? 3 months old? All babies kind of look the same at that age, must be their Italian heritage."

At that point the nurse wandered over, checking that the bonding process was going accordingly and presenting each couple with their adoption papers and certificates.

Michael took the paperwork with a smile as the nurse bent down to smile at baby Blaine, encased in Pam's arms. "26th May, good day for a birthday my boy!"

Hiram looked up sharply, "26th May? That's Rachel's birthday as well!"

The two men stared at each other for a long moment. "you don't think..."

"I'm sure they don't do that sort of thing nowadays..."

"Nurse!" they said in unison.

The nurse looked up at the two men, a slightly surprised look on her face at the sudden call out.

Hiram took the lead "Nurse, is there any chance that these two babies could be related? Twins even? I mean, they have the same birthday, and they do look similar."

The nurse smiled warmly. "Mr Berry, do not fret. I can assure you that the babies are not related, we have a policy of not separating siblings unless in the most extreme cases. This is a very busy orphanage, all of the children in this room have birthdays in the second half of May. It is merely coincidence. They are sharing a crib for company, they tended to fret when left alone for long periods, which is bound to happen occasionally in such a busy orphanage."

Her answer appeased the two couples, who went on to spend the next 30 minutes chatting as they dressed their children for their respective journey homes. Rachel to Ohio and Blaine to Milan. The two couples swapped contact details and agreed to keep in touch. Even if their children were not siblings, it might be nice for them to have a connection through each other to the place of their birth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **15 years later...**

Blaine sighed as he flopped unceremoniously on to his bed. Or what would be his bed for only one more night, in his home for one more night. Yet two more things to grieve for. That's what happens when your parents die. Everything changes. Orphaned again for the second time in his life. Blaine pushed his face deep into his cool pillow, trying to hold back the tears that would inevitably escape. The day had been a long one, saying goodbye to his two champions, his protectors, his friends. There had been black cars, followed by coffins, followed by speeches, followed by sympathy.

Tomorrow would bring yet more change. New bed, new house, new country. Hiram had told him to get some rest if he could. Rachel had nodded, tears of her own always close to the surface these days. Cooper was already asleep, he had the luxury of alcohol to aid him. Blaine let out a long low wail of despair, tears finally escaping as he fitfully fell into a half conscious dream world of family holidays, barbeques, home cooked dinners, smiles, hugs, home. That would be no more.


	2. The intervening years

**October 1998**

Dear Hiram and Leroy,

Thank you so much for the invitation to spend Christmas with you in Ohio. We would love to be there! Blaine and Cooper are very excited, Blaine says that all he wants for Christmas is to spend it with his sister and all of us as what he calls 'the proper whole family '(but I'm sure on the day he will still be overly excited about presents) . His English is improving since the last time you spoke on the phone. Michael and I have been making a big effort to speak more English around the house, but Italian is such a beautiful language! Love to everyone.

The Andersons XXX

 **The Story of Me: An Essay by Rachel Barbra Berry, age 12**

So my story starts in a land far far away. Italy to be exact, I was born under mysterious circumstances, nobody really knows how, or why, or who. But I was born. That is the important detail. I was born and was in need of parents. Most children are born and already have parents, so this is unusual fact no.1 about me, all part of what makes me so fantastic and unique. Two handsome princes, having found true love were searching high and low for a little princess of their own. They chose me. That is unusual fact no.2 about me, I have two dads.

We lived happily ever after, but that is not the end of my story, really it is just the beginning. My Dads met another couple, picking up another baby in the orphanage. They kept in touch, sending cards, pictures and letters; sharing happy news of their children's milestones. Apparently in the orphanage our parents had wondered if me and the other baby could have been twins, but were assured by the nurse that this was not so. In the months that followed their doubts were once again raised. Me and the baby boy just seemed so similar in mannerism and character, and in some ways appearance. My Dad LeRoy and the baby boys Dad Michael decided that enough was enough and that we should just get DNA tested. The tests came back positive. The baby boy and I were twins. Unusual fact no.3 about me. I have a twin brother who has different parents and lives in a different country to me. His name is Blaine, he is awesome (obviously, he is related to me!).

Blaine has a big brother called Cooper, as Blaine is my brother and Cooper is Blaine's brother, Cooper is also kind of like my brother. He calls me Rachy Rach and he has long tickly fingers. Blaine and Cooper live with their parents, Uncle Michael and Auntie Pam in England. They used to live in Italy but moved when Auntie Pam got a promotion.

I quite like school, but I much prefer all of the activities and lessons I do outside of the school day. My Dads let me pursue any hobby I choose. I was born for the stage, and so really my hobby is training for future stardom. I currently do ballet, tap, jazz, ballroom, singing lessons and theatre class.

I am really looking forward to Summer, Blaine is coming over to Ohio and we are going to summer camp for six whole weeks! Coop is going to be a camp leader and he said he will sneak me extra marshmallows on campfire. We will spend the whole six weeks immersed in acting, singing and dancing. At the end we give a big show to our parents and friends. Blaine and I will obviously get the leads. We were born for it.

 **July 2005**

Hey Rach,

I hope I put this note under the right pillow! Meet me outside after lights out. How awesome has first week of camp been? I would like to spend some time with just you though, so come outside! I have a surprise for you

Blaine

 **April 2008**

To our dear friends,

Thank you so much for your surprise visit over Easter. I cannot tell you how much help and support you have given, not just Blaine, but to me and Michael during this time. Obviously I had come to my own conclusions about Blaine's sexuality a long time ago, but to have him come out to us makes me so proud that he is in tune with his own feelings. I know he has spoken to Rachel about all of this on several occasions but being able to have such wonderful role models in the form of his Uncles Hiram and Uncle LeRoy has been such a comfort. Michael is equally proud; he is having trouble coming to terms with everything. Not the fact his son is gay, but the fact that his precious baby boy is growing up. He feels he missed out on so much. Cooper has already flown the nest and this new revelation has made him realise that our Blainey is on the verge of being a man with a life of his own. He has been trying to engage Blaine in as many activities as possible – doing up an old car together, taking him to football. Blaine seems a little hesitant, I hope he realises his father is just having a bit of a mid life crisis of his own!

Already looking forward to summer,

Pam and Mike XxX

 **Incoming Skype Call from Blaine...**

Rachel frowned as she looked at the computer screen in front of her. It was a Monday, her Skype schedule with Blaine was generally Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday afternoons. Without another thought she clicked on the little green symbol. Blaine's face appeared at once. Something was wrong though. Blaine's eyes were sunken and red raw, his face ghostly pale, heaving sobs wracked his body.

"Blaine! Blaine what is it? What's happened!"

Blaine opened his eyes and started speaking, his words sometimes overcome by sobs "Rachel, theres' been an accident. M, My Parents. They, They're, Dead. Car Crash."

Rachel let out a small scream and tried to contain her own grief and shock. She had to stay strong for her brother. "Blaine. Dad's are downstairs. We will be on the next flight. Remember, you are not alone."


End file.
